1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing process of a water soluble non-woven fabric, and more particularly to a method for modifying a non-woven fabric made of chitosan fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical dressing made of non-woven fabric has been more and more widely used in the field of producing wound healing material. Chitosan is endowed with many natural capabilities. It is anti-bacterial, anti-inflammatory, and hemostatic. It promotes wound healing and reduction of wound scarring. And, it has good biocompatibility.
A typical method for producing chitosan fiber non-woven fabric includes: wet spinning the chitosan into fibers, and further spinning the chitosan fibers into a non-woven fabric that is applicable to the wound healing materials. However, the chitosan fiber non-woven fabric prepared by using the above method is capable of adsorbing only a small amount of wound effluent when it is applied over the wound, and the chitosan fiber non-woven fabric cannot retain moisture around the wound, so that the chitosan fiber non-woven fabric is prone to stick to the skin after the wound has healed, thereby resulting in inconvenience in practice.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, desired is a non-woven fabric made of chitosan fibers that is able to adsorb a larger amount of the wound effluent, and that has a certain viscosity after being dissolved so that it will stick to the wound during healing and will fall off after the wound has healed.